Araña
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Hay una araña en el castillo de Howl, eso no era nada nuevo, pero si su tamaño.


Los integrantes del castillo ambulante estaban petrificados por lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. Luego de que se hayan reunido, al escuchar el gritó que Sophie emitió al ver ese raro acontecimiento. Porque definitivamente las arañas no tenían una estatura promedio de alrededor de dos metros de altura, que en el caso, la que estaban mirando, si tenía.

La misma que casi alcanzaba las vigas (libres de telarañas por Sophie) del techo.

—¿Por qué hay una araña gigante? —preguntó con voz ahogada, la anciana.

Howl, tenía los ojos bien abiertos viendo a la araña como Michael y Calcifer, quienes miraban la situación desde la otra punta de la habitación.

—Debió empolvarse con el conjuro de agrandamiento —dijo Michael.

—Yo te dije que era fuerte —crepitó Calcifer, alerta por si la araña se atrevía acercarse. No obstante, al parecer, el bicho gigante estaba interesado en el mago y en la anciana.

—¡Haz algo Sophie!—demandó Howl mientras cobardemente se escondía detrás de ella, de manera miedosa.

—Tu eres el mago —espetó ella. No veía que hacer ante una araña de más de dos metros de altura.

Entretanto el susodicho, observaba de reojo a la horripilante araña gigante más adelante.

—¿Qué esperas? —dijo—. ¡Mátala!

—¿Quieres que la mate? —preguntó sorpresivamente Sophie ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Además... —. ¿Quieres que mate a una de tus preciadas arañas? —cuestionó y añadió—: Me dijiste que tenía prohibido matar algunas de ellas.

—Esta es una excepción —replicó él mientras Sophie podía sentir como temblaba detrás suyo.

—¿No crees que es mucho más útil para matar moscas? —cuestionó haciéndolo gracioso la situación en donde se encontraba el poderoso mago, temblando en su espalda—. Va a hacer una telaraña gigante, una trampa perfecta para matar bichos.

Sophie estaba segura que se reiría si la araña no tendria puestos sus múltiples ojos en ellos.

Retrocedió muy despacio.

—Muy graciosa, Sophie —murmuró sin ninguna pisca de diversión—. Nos matara a nosotros.

Y ella no lo ponía en duda, parecía que en cualquier momento lanzaría sus telarañas a los dos y los atraparía en sus blancas redes.

—¡Ya mátala! —gritó.

Para su desgracia, ese tonó de voz pareció el detonante que provoco que las patas caminaran rápidamente hacia el par. Howl gritó como niña y Sophie sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, a su edad eso era prácticamente como invocar un ataque del corazón. No le daba más pavor que el espantapájaros, pero la araña (ahora no inmóvil) se acercaba.

—No avances ni un paso más —expresó valientemente Sophie mientras zarandeaba el bastón en aspecto amenazante.

Y haciéndole caso, la araña no dio ningún paso con alguna de sus ocho patas. Howl volvió a gritar, ordenándole a su aprendiz que hiciera el conjuro de encogimiento que por suerte había aprendido antes de la llegada de Sophie al castillo, ya reaccionando. De inmediato, Michael se lo puso a preparar mientras la araña seguía mirando atentamente al mago y a la anciana, pero sin dar un paso a ellos.

Los individuos acurrucados, o más Howl acurrucado a Sophie, miraban atentamente a la araña por si quisiera dar un paso o hacer un movimiento de ataque. Estuvieron minutos así, que les parecieron interminables.

—Apúrate, Michael —refutó Howl teniendo ataques de pánico cada tanto.

—Pensé que te gustaban las arañas —dijo Sophie al mago.

—Me gustan —afirmó—. Pero no si son más grandes que yo y parece que me va a comer.

—Entonces no te gustan —espetó Sophie—. Si realmente te gustaran, aun las querrías sin importar su apariencia exterior.

Ante eso dicho, Howl la miró de forma penetrante a Sophie, quien no se percató al tener sus pupilas fijas en los múltiples ojos de la araña gigante, quien sin previo aviso, los atacó echando su telaraña a las piernas de Sophie, ocasionando que quede sentada al suelo, intentando desesperadamente liberarse de su pegajosas redes.

—¡Michael! —gritó Howl a eso, ganándose su propio ataque, dirigido a la cara de él, quien gritó ahogadamente.

El aprendiz que miraba boquiabierto la situación, se apresuró con el conjuro, esperando terminar a tiempo porque ahora la araña estaba atrayendo el par hacia ella, al tironear la telaraña. A los segundos, Michael finalizó y con el cuenco en mano y acercándose cautelosamente a la criatura gigante de ocho patas, le lanzo el polvo de encogimiento a la araña que al poco tiempo iba disminuyendo su tamaño. Al mismo tiempo que Howl pudo quitarse esas telarañas de su cara y Sophie de sus piernas.

La anciana se levantó y se acercó a la araña de tamaño pequeño y le lanzó una mirada profunda antes de pisarla con su pie. Howl abrió la boca pasmado.

—¿Que has hecho? —dijo fuertemente, conmocionado. Al ver que Sophie la había aplastado.

—Matarla, como dijo —expresó.

—Lo dije, ¡Cuando era gigante! —repuso—. Pobre araña —repuso, lucia herido, viendo el cadáver.

Sophie resopló, indignada, levantando los mechones del cabello que se pusieron delante de su cara en medio de toda esa estresante situación, mirando atónita a Howl, por la actitud optada:

—¿Se olvida?, ¡Esa _pobre_ araña estaba a punto de comernos!


End file.
